


What I Need

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boz scagges, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Oneshot, dont mind me, shorty mc short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Castiel a new human, he was as insecure as could be. Can Dean help him before he gets tired of it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> meh not my best work but im bringing some of my wattpad works onto here 
> 
> @NeonNoodle

Castiel was human now, and with this everything good and bad was hitting him at once. He had nightmares about... Basically everything, was afraid of thunder, and had shitty self worth no matter what Dean told him.

They had been a couple for about a month before he lost his grace and was certain that Dean was going to grow tired of dealing him, broken as he was. So when Dean would come up from behind and nuzzle his neck and wrap his arms around Castile's waist it was no surprise when he struggled to get out the loving embrace."Dean I'm sorry but this isn't what you want I am no longer able to protect you and I'm scared of everything." He would whisper looking down.

But Dean would have none of this "I love you for you - not for you can, and can't do. If I truly didn't feel the way I did I would tell you and trust me I wouldn't lie to make you feel better. I have fallen in love with my best friend and I hope to never loose you." He would say and kiss Castiel's ear as he led him to the couch or bed depending on the time of day. On these nights right before they fell asleep, Dean would pull Castiel close and wrap his arms around the fallen angel as they dozed off.

Almost every night Castiel woke up panting and struggling to free himself from the blankets. Every time Dean would sit up and pull Cas over to him "hey now it's gonna be alright, no ones gonna hurt you don't worry I got you"  
Clutching at Dean's bare chest he would tuck his head into the crook of Dean's neck "they killed you and I was powerless! I'm useless!" He sobbed as Dean held him telling him how much he loved him and he couldn't care less about how powerful he was or not. When Castiel finally quieted down He would hum 'Hey Jude' to calm him as they went back to sleep.

 

But on the Flipside there was quite a few days where Castiel seemed to forget his nightmares and would surprise Dean with a huge smile and a kiss asking to do the simplest of things "Please Dean? It's nice out and the lake isn't that far away!" He all but begged Dean to go walking with him to the strangest places even if they were close by but a Dean never complained because he loved to see Castiel smile.  
The worst thing that had ever happened was they had gotten caught in a thunder storm while in the middle of the woods. Dean, Of course dragged Cas to a small cave he knew was close by but that didn't stop Castiel from being terrified "But Dean what if the angels come and we can't hear them?"  
Every time Dean would grab both of Castiel's hands and look into his eyes "Then I wont let them anywhere near you" and he took his jacket off, folded it and laid it next to him patting it and smiling at Cas and waited for him to lay his head down "its ok nothing will hurt you and I'll be right here ok?" and as he finally relaxed into Dean's side, a particularly loud CRACK! BOOM! and Castiel was shaking and pushing away from Dean. "No no its ok Cas the storm ain-" He was cut off by cas's low growl  
"I know i'm being irrational and the storm isn't going to hurt us but that dosen't stop me from being scared ok?" Dean leaned over to make the trenchcoated man look at him because he had rolled over. Smiling Dean softly said "I know and i'm not trying to be a ass but I'm trying to make you feel better and i know i suck at it but I just want you to know that its gonna be over soon ok?" He finished kissing Castiel's ear "Your too perfect for anything to hurt you".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean also found out that Cas was a Really,Really good swimmer and that he looked like he belonged in the water. When Dean tried to get him to jump off of the diving board was the only problem they had and eventually they solved it by making a compromise~ They jjumped in together the first time and after that he would try swan dives,feet first,cannon balls, and yes, ever the occasional belly flop.  
Sometimes he would just float on the water and close his eyes. Whenever Dean asked him why he did that he replied "The water feels the same to me as the air did when i could fly" and would return to being quiet. Sometimes he was actually playful and would splash Dean and race him laps of the pool. It was these times ~ with his family (Sam never went into the pool. he probably didn't want to mess up his Glorious hair) That Dean felt truly happy and carefree and he could tell the same went for Castiel. 

So all in all With Castiel's shitty self worth and his monetary bursts of childlike glee at the smallest things They realized that they would never let this go. Not even death himself could stop their Profound Bond Not saying that he didn't try. After being together for two years Dean took the next step. They were at a concert that Castiel really wanted to see "Boz Scaggs Live" that when Love, Look what you've done to me started that he stood in front of Castiel and got down on one knee "Castiel I know we aren't perfect but would.. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?" He looked into Cas's eyes and saw tears Shit i screwd u- "Of course Dean, I love you very much" and pulled the hunter up for a kiss "We're good for each other and I could never let this go"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
